


Super Bowl

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Panthers vs Broncos, Prompt Fic, Super Bowl, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat and the Supersquad including Astra watching the Super Bowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a headcanon that Cat is secretly a football fanatic. Also yes, I am biased about the who will win the super bowl, it may have something to do with coming from a Carolina state :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

“Is there a purpose to this?” Astra asks Cat. The two women are sitting at the island in Alex’s kitchen, “I don’t understand.”

Cat shrugs, “It’s one of the most watched broadcast in America. Football is big for people and the Super Bowl is a reason to be with friends,” she eyes all of the food on the counter and Alex’s kitchen table and the coffee table, “eat food and act like fools.”

Just then the entire group of people in the living room groan, “Cat, the Broncos are winning,” Lucy says, in a sing song voice and a smirk.

“Oh they better not be.” Rising Cat moves towards the couch, “Come on, Astra, time to learn what the Super Bowl really is.”

Following behind Cat, Astra smiles a little when the other woman slips seamlessly into Kara’s lap, “Tell me Lucy was lying.”

“They’re up by three,” Kara says, arms circling easily around Cat’s waist. Astra is about to settle into an empty spot on the floor beside Carter when a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her into the armchair, causing her to land in Alex’s lap.

“Hi,” Astra says looking up from where her head has landed on the arm of the chair.

Alex chuckles and leans down to kiss the woman in her lap, “Hi.”

“The two of you are so gross,” Kara grouses.

Carter tilts his head back against Kara’s calf, “Now you know how I feel.”

Chuckling Cat nudges Carter’s shoulder with her bare foot, “Both of you stop.” She turns back to Alex’s big screen TV, “Oh Budweiser commercial.” The media mogul has a soft spot for the Budweiser clydesdales.

Kara stands, Cat in her arms before turning to lower her wife to the couch, “I need food.”

“You always need food,” Cat calls after her. She glances at Winn and James both of whom are staring at her, “Is there a problem?”

“Nope, no, no problem,” the two men say, turning back to the TV.

As the game returns, Cat calls over her shoulder, “Hey, losers, game’s back on.”

Astra smiles and snuggles more fully into Alex’s arms, “So who are we pulling for?” she whispers.

“Panthers,” Alex says, “Lucy, Winn, James, Clark and Lois are all pulling for the Broncos. Cat has a soft spot for Michael Oher and Cam Newton.”

“Do not,” Cat snaps from the couch, eyes trained on the TV. “If they don’t get that ball into the end zone soon, I’m firing the sports reporter tomorrow morning.”

Kara returns, balancing a plate piled high with food and moves back to her spot, allowing Cat to stand so Kara can settle back on the couch and Cat can settle back in her lap, taking Kara’s plate so that they can both eat off of it. “You can’t fire Ray just because your team is losing, Cat, that’s not how it works.”

Cat sighs, “Fine, but they really had better win.”

“You are such a dork,” Kara murmurs against Cat’s neck as she reaches out to steal a pig in a blanket from the plate in her wife’s hand.

“I’m going for food,” Carter says suddenly, “somebody call me when the moms and the aunts are not being so gross.”

It’s only then that Kara glances over to find her sister and aunt whispering together, one of them kissing the other’s nose every so often. She shivers, “I still haven’t got used to that,” she mutters to Cat.

“Give it time,” Cat whispers back, “they love each other, they deserve to be happy.”

“You’re right,” Kara says while reaching back to the plate in her wife’s hands, “you better not eat all the spinach dip, I spent all night last night smelling that stuff and you wouldn’t let me have even a taste.”

Cat chuckles and turns the plate so that Kara has easy access to the spinach dip there, “As if my telling you not to eat something has ever stopped you before. And I know that the small bowl I put the extra in is missing from the fridge. I’m wise to your ways, Danvers.”

“Ooops,” Kara says with a grin.

“Will the two of you shut up?” Winn snaps, “The Panthers are about to score.”

Both blondes eyes swivel to the TV screen, “Go, go,” Kara says as one of the players races down the field. “Yes!” she cheers happily when the guy ends up in the end zone. “And now we’re ahead again,” she sing songs.

The rest of the game goes much the same, Lucy and Cat bickering back and forth over the score every time one of the teams scores. Kara has pulled Cat back so that the older woman is resting against her chest and Carter has returned to his spot at Kara’s knee, “That’s it folks,” the announcer says, “the Panthers have officially become the 2016 Super Bowl champions.”

Cat snuggles her head under Kara’s chin, “I’ll call Lois and rub it in tomorrow,” she says sleepily.

James stands up from the couch, Winn and Lucy following behind him, “We’re gonna go.”

Kara nods, “Thanks for coming guys.” She looks down at Carter, “Go lock the door behind them please, bud.” Carter nods and rises from his spot, moving towards the door and locking it up behind them. When he returns to the living room he finds his moms stretched out across the couch and his aunts curled into some kind of odd ball in the armchair. He shakes his head, glad that Lucy and James had helped pack all the extra food up earlier. He slips down the hall and into the spare room, sliding into the bed there, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
